As known, the traffic is very dangerous. In recent years, many car accidents are caused by the car drivers or passengers who were unaware of the cars from the rear side. For example, 3,558 cases have occurred in 2015 alone, resulting 5 deaths and 3,800 injuries. For reducing the occurrence of similar traffic accidents, the Legislative Yuan (i.e., a legislature of Taiwan) has passed the preliminary examination of Road Traffic Management and Penalty Act in 2016. According to the preliminary examination, if the car driver or passengers results in a traffic accident because of not taking the right way to open doors, the car driver shall be fined NT 1,200 to 3,600.
The establishment of penalties can help reduce the occurrence of similar traffic accidents. However, these traffic accidents still fail to be completely avoided. Moreover, since the right way to open and close the door is very subjective, it is usually very difficult to find out the responsibility of the accident attribution. In order to improve traffic safety of the people using the roads, many car door opening anti-collision/warning systems have been continuously developed.
For example, a car door opening warning system with a detecting module and a locking mechanism is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M491598; a car door opening safety warning and monitoring device with a left side image capture module and a right side image capture module is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M521009; and a car door opening anti-collision device with a door damper is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M521009.
The conventional car door opening anti-collision/warning system, however, still has some drawbacks. For example, the conventional car door opening anti-collision/warning system only has a single detection range. Consequently, the possibility of causing erroneous judgment or erroneous operations upon detection is increased. Moreover, in Taiwanese Patent No. M521009, an additional damper module has to be additionally installed in the car door to provide the anti-collision function. If the car door is repeatedly opened and closed for a long time, the damper module is possibly abraded because of the frequent use. Since the damper module loses its original function, the risk of causing collision of the car door increases. Moreover, the additional damper module is detrimental to the structure of the car body and increases the cost. Consequently, the anti-collision system is not favored by many users.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a car door opening pre-detection system for effectively achieving the anti-collision function without installing an additional component on the exterior portion of the car body.